The formation of an organo-metallic compound involving titanium in an immobilized enzyme composite is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,969, issued to Emery et al. A polysaccharide carrier is reacted with a titanium salt, such as TiCl.sub.4 or Ti.sub.2 (SO.sub.4).sub.3, to form an organo-metallic derivative of the polysaccharide. Suitable carrier materials are sawdust, wood chips, paper, and cotton wool.
An enzyme is attached to the organo-metallic derivatized polysaccharide by reacting the two in the presence of a buffer. Suitable enzymes include amylglucosidase, glucose oxidase, invertase, trypsin, alpha amylase, glucose isomerase, pronase, catalase, lactate dehydrogenase, and urease.
In a recent article "Lipase-Catalyzed Interesterification of Oils and Fats", A. R. MacRae, JAOCS, vol. 60, no. 2, February 1983, p 243A et. seq., the use of an immobilized composite in a non-aqueous environment is disclosed. The MacRae composite was a lipase absorbed onto alumina particles. In order to be active the composite had to be hydrated in a 10% aqueous solution prior to use.